


Fears

by OnceUponATimeLover28



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Playfulnessinthebedroom, Playfulrevenge, fears, onceuponatime, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponATimeLover28/pseuds/OnceUponATimeLover28
Summary: One-shot where Regina pokes fun at Emma’s fear, and Emma gets “revenge” by finding out what the mayor’s fear is
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fears

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea whether these are actual fears of the characters, just a silly idea I had for them.

Fears 

Regina lay in bed, a romance novel in her hands when another crash of thunder sounded and lightning lit up the room. Unfazed, she turned the page and kept reading. 

A moment later, she heard footsteps running down the hallway and a blonde figure appeared in her doorway. Green eyes were wide and light hair was a mess. She raised her eyebrows. “Miss Swan?” 

“Uh... hi.” Emma stepped into the room, crossing her arms over her chest. She had on her usual sleep wear; a tank top and a pair of panties. 

Regina trailed her eyes over her and smiled. “Did the storm wake you up and scare you?” 

“Yeah,” Emma swallowed. “I-I mean no. I mean, yes I woke up but I’m not scared. I wanted to see if you were alright and-”

A clap of thunder sounded suddenly and the blonde shrieked, diving onto the bed and under the covers. 

Regina smirked, she couldn’t help it; she’d never seen The Saviour look so scared before and it was highly entertaining. It was even endearing. She put down her book and lifted the covers up. “Miss Swan, are you afraid of thunderstorms?” 

Emma glared at her from underneath the covers. “No...” 

“So if I did this...” Regina flicked her wrist and thunder erupted all around them. “You wouldn’t be frightened?” 

Emma jumped about three feet into the air and screamed. “NOOO.” 

Regina laughed and pulled her into her arms. “It’s okay, dear. I’ll allow you to bury your head in my shoulder.” 

Emma groaned and felt herself relax in the brunette’s arms. “Did you have to do that?” 

“Do what Miss Swan?” Regina asked innocently. She laughed at the glare on Emma’s face. “There’s no need to be scared. A little thunder and lightning won’t hurt you.” 

“I take it you’re not afraid of them?” Emma asked. 

“I suppose I was as a child, but I’m not anymore.” Red lips tugged up at the corners. “Henry used to be frightened of them when he was little, and he’d always want to come sleep with me on nights when they were particularly loud.” 

Emma smiled at the thought and propped herself up on an elbow. “What are you afraid of anyway?” 

“Miss Swan, I’m the Evil Queen. I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Yeah right,” Emma scoffed. “Everyone is afraid of something, Regina.” 

“Try me.” Dark eyes gleamed, desiring to be challenged. 

“Heights? The dark?” 

Regina shook her head. 

“Spiders?” Hesitating, Emma flicked her own wrist, trying to contain the squeal that came out of her mouth at seeing the eight legged bug on her hand. 

“Nope.” Regina gently took the spider from her and let it crawl over her own arm. 

Emma vanished it quickly. She hated spiders. “Snakes?” 

Regina smiled and shook her head, conjuring a green one herself and draping it around her neck. 

Emma closed her eyes and vanished that too. When she opened them and saw that the snake was gone, she breathed a sigh of relief. “Clowns?” She snapped her fingers and her clothing disappeared and was replaced with a clown suit. 

Regina didn’t even bat an eye. 

Frustrated, she snapped her fingers again and she was back in her tank top and panties. “Come on Regina!” 

“Miss Swan I told you, I’m simply not afraid of anything,” Regina said. She absentmindedly reached out and stroked Emma’s hair. 

But Emma wasn’t done yet. “Hmm.” She studied the brunette intently, tilting her head to the side. She continued to watch her, then suddenly her eyes lit up. “Wait a sec! Way back when we hated each other, Henry once told me that you hated mice although he said he didn’t know why.” Lips drew into a smirk. “So, why is that Madam Mayor?” she purred. 

Regina began to look nervous, and Emma delighted in the fact that she started to look pale. “N-No reason. They’re just extremely annoying creatures-” 

“Oh save it, Regina. That is an absolute load of bull.” Emma continued to grin as she conjured a mouse. 

Regina screamed. “Miss Swan! Get the mouse out of here!” 

“What’s wrong, Madam Mayor? He’s so cute!” Emma began to stroke the mouse’s fur. “What should we name him? Theodore? Willie?” 

By now, Regina had sprung off the bed and was standing in the doorway of her bathroom. “MISS SWAN! GET RID OF HIM BEFORE I FIREBALL YOU OUT THE WINDOW!” 

Surrendering, Emma flicked her wrist and the mouse vanished. “It’s alright Regina. You can bury your head in my shoulder.” She smirked. 

Regina glared daggers at her and made her way back into bed. “You wipe that damn smirk off your face or else.” 

Emma raised her brows. “Or else what?” 

“Or else I’ll do it for you.” 

“Be my guest Regina, I’m in a good mood tonight.”

Regina pressed her lips against the blonde’s and trailed her fingers over her waist. 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Emma said between kisses. 

“Shh. You don’t get to speak right now.” Regina hungrily moved her lips down Emma’s neck and smiled when she heard a moan. 

“W-wait,” Emma managed. “What about Henry?” 

“Did you forget Miss Swan? He’s over at a friend’s house for a sleepover, dear.” 

“But-”

Regina pressed a finger to pink lips. “Do you ever shut up, Miss Swan?” 

“What the hell am I doing in the guest room if Henry is at his friend’s place?!?!” Emma pouted, looking like a child for a second. “Were you ever gonna invite me in?” 

Regina held out her arms, waiting for Emma to crawl into them. She stroked her hair. “I was actually planning to sneak into the guest room, dear. In fact,” she broke off, grabbing her book and holding it up. “I was just planning to finish this chapter and then I would make my way inside.” 

“Really?” Emma looked less upset, but still doubtful. 

“Really.” Regina took her face in her hands and kissed her. “You still owe me for the mouse stunt you pulled though.” 

“And you still owe me for the fake thunder and snake!” Emma pointed out, now beginning to grin. A loud crash of real thunder sounded and she jumped. At the laughter that exploded out of the brunette’s mouth, Emma pinned her down on the bed and glared at her. “Don’t think you’re getting off easy for this.” 

Regina snaked her arms through blonde curls and pulled Emma closer. “Knowing you, I wouldn’t expect anything less.”


End file.
